This invention generally relates to a pumping system, a replacement kit for the pumping system, and a related method for maintaining the pumping system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pumping system including a pneumatic pump having a replacement piston, a replacement kit for the pumping system, and a related method for maintaining the pumping system.
A conventional pumping system includes a pump, which delivers liquid, such as glycol, into a natural gas pipeline. Typically, the pump in such a pumping system is a pneumatic pump deriving its motive power from pressurized natural gas flowing through the natural gas pipeline. Because the natural gas used to operate the pneumatic pump is typically exhausted to the environment, many concerns have been raised regarding the effects of the exhausted natural gas.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to minimize the amount of natural gas exhausted to the environment. There is also a related need to reduce the cost of operating a pneumatic pump driven by natural gas.